


Fuera de mi mente

by taraan_tula



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraan_tula/pseuds/taraan_tula
Summary: Tras la muerte de Tim Speedle, un joven patrullero ingresa al CSI. Eric daba por hecho que cambiarían muchas cosas a partir de entonces, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto.





	1. Ryan Wolfe

Eric Delko sonreía. Se sentía bien. Quizás debería sentirse mal, pero se sentía bien. Era como un calor en el pecho que se extendía al resto de su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo en el estómago…  
Aquello no había empezado de pronto. De hecho, cuando anunciaron el reemplazo de su fallecido amigo, al principio no le hizo ninguna gracia. No era nada personal, simplemente sabía que le iba a resultar extraño ver que alguien ocupaba su puesto en el trabajo. Le echaba mucho de menos. Pero el chico nuevo resultó ser Ryan Wolfe, un joven patrullero que aspiraba a más y que había conseguido ganarse el puesto. Al principio se mostraba muy serio con todo el mundo. Era obvio que sabía dónde estaba y quería ganarse el respeto de todos los demás. Con él en concreto, el chico se esforzaba en demostrar su valía al máximo.  
Poco a poco, habían ido descubriendo en él no sólo a un C.S.I realmente competente, sino también a un chico bromista y de sonrisa fácil. Incluso Alexx, que al principio se había mostrado reacia, le había cogido cariño. Todos estaban contentos con él, aunque a veces cometiera los fallos típicos de un novato.  
Pero para Eric era distinto.   
Aquello que sentía en su presencia, aquello que sentía cada vez que le miraba, era un sentimiento que ya conocía y a la vez uno nuevo. Algo que no sabía decir exactamente lo que era, pero le revolvía las entrañas y no en el mal sentido. Había tardado tiempo en darse cuenta y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro, pero todo apuntaba a que le gustaba su compañero. Al principio se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación pensando que sería algo pasajero. Los químicos que aquella situación hacía liberar a su cerebro le mantenían al mismo tiempo atento y en las nubes. Era agradable. Se paró a pensarlo un par de veces y ni siquiera creía que se tratase de atracción sexual, lo cual era un alivio para él. Lo que sentía era “algo raro”, sin más.  
Procuraba no tratar a Wolfe de manera distinta al resto, pero a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo sonriendo como un idiota mientras hablaba con él o siendo excesivamente amable. Ciertos comportamientos del chico dejaban ver la poca experiencia que tenía en aquel campo, sobre todo a nivel psicológico, y aquello le enternecía un poco. Por ejemplo, Calleigh le había dicho que le sorprendió en la sala de autopsias un día, solo, mirando con rostro inexpresivo el cuerpo sin vida de una chica de 18 años. Ryan le dijo a su compañera que se le hacía raro y le impresionaba un poco, que no estaba acostumbrado ya que todo lo que había hecho hasta hacía poco consistía en dirigir el tráfico.   
Eric recordaba haberse sentido igual al principio cuando ingresó en el CSI y le entendía. Por eso, poco después, durante un caso bastante raro, cuando Wolfe les buscó a Calleigh y a él para que fueran a la sala de autopsias, éstos compartieron una mirada de complicidad.  
—Ve tú —dijo la chica.  
No vio la cara del novato, pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero por su tono de voz pudo intuir que aquello no le hacía mucha gracia.  
—¿A la autopsia? —balbuceó.  
—Sí, a la autopsia —añadió el moreno girándose —. ¿Tienes miedo?  
—No, en absoluto. Iré. Gracias, chicos.   
Wolfe abandonó la habitación dejándoles solos. Delko se frotó la cabeza aguantando una risa tonta y algo maliciosa.  
—Traumatismo craneal, ¿no?  
—Ajá.  
Lo que se hacía en aquellos casos era hervir la cabeza para retirar cualquier tejido excepto el óseo y así estudiar las hendiduras en el cráneo. Era fuerte de ver, pero Wolfe tenía que superar aquel tipo de cosas. Después de todo, ahora trabajaba ahí. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que no le hacía gracia, pero imaginó el rostro del pobre muchacho acojonado perdido y se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Sí que daba algo de pena, pero era necesario. En cuanto acabase la autopsia iría a verle, se dijo.  
Cuando fue a su encuentro, Ryan Wolfe estaba escribiendo en su ordenador. A su alrededor yacían una serie de herramientas y cabezas de yeso con las que debía haber estado haciendo pruebas.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué tal ha ido la autopsia? —preguntó en tono algo socarrón. Wolfe levantó la vista del teclado con el ceño fruncido y le miró.  
—Me las he apañado. ¿Quién te hizo a ti la novatada? —al decir esto último su expresión se relajó.  
—Speedle. Una mujer sin cabeza. Yo también me asusté un poco.  
Dijo esto sonriendo de medio lado y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Volvió a clavar la vista en su ordenador, aún con aquella media sonrisa surcando su rostro.  
—Y… ¿qué fue lo que mató a la víctima?  
—Basándome en la pintura de sus brazos y en las mediciones que he tomado —clavó en él sus ojos verdes—, una llave para ruedas.  
Eric asintió.  
—Bueno, ya sabemos lo que buscamos. Bien hecho.  
Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Ryan solo en la habitación. Mientras salía sintió los ojos del menor clavados en su espalda. Llevaba una sonrisa en los labios y algo de nostalgia en el pecho por haberse acordado de Speed. Y sabía que deseaba haberse quedado más rato con Wolfe.  
Efectivamente, el novato estaba en lo cierto. El crimen se resolvió sin más complicación que cualquier otro y volvió a felicitar a Wolfe por su buen trabajo.  
Durante las siguientes semanas Horatio les puso juntos en la resolución de un par de casos y tuvo oportunidad de conocerle un poco más. Ryan era algo maniático y obsesivo del orden. Le decía cariñosamente que tenía una “mente retorcida”. Se llevaban bien en el trabajo y estaba deseando conocerle fuera de aquel ambiente, así que le invitó a salir juntos una noche cuando tuvieran tiempo. Con Calleigh, por supuesto. Estaba deseando que llegase ese momento.


	2. Primer paso

Eric Delko no era el tipo de persona que se asustaba por nada. Cuando sus alertas saltaban, sabía que se avecinaba algo gordo. Y aquello estaba empezando a asustarle. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con el agente Wolfe, más se daba cuenta de lo guapo que era. Primero se dijo a sí mismo que, efectivamente, desde un punto de vista objetivo, aquel tipo podía considerarse atractivo. Pero no era eso. Ryan le parecía guapo a él. Le atraía a él. Le gustaban sus ojos, enormes y verdes, que vagaban en todas direcciones mientras el chico pensaba en voz alta para finalmente posarse en los suyos. Aquellos labios tan finos y que aun así tenían una forma tan bonita, que sonreían de aquella manera tan perfecta.  
En realidad, aunque no había querido admitirlo del todo, era consciente que le gustaba su compañero. Y cuando tuvo el valor de dejar de negárselo a sí mismo, fue como si una presa imaginaria se rompiese en su cabeza, liberando un torrente de agua inmenso que se llevó por delante muchas de las convicciones que había tenido desde que era un niño.  
Ahora se le planteaban muchos problemas. ¿Qué narices se suponía que iba a hacer? La posibilidad de que Ryan estuviera interesado en él del mismo modo era mínima. Por no hablar de la que se formaría en el equipo si se enteraban de que le gustaba alguien de su mismo sexo. ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse en esos embrollos?  
.  
Cuando llegó la noche tan esperada de la salida, Calleigh avisó de que se encontraba mal y no acudiría, pero les dijo que fueran sin ella. No le hacía gracia que el plan se cancelase por su culpa. Aquello puso un poco nervioso a Delko, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué. Sólo eran dos colegas saliendo a tomar algo. No tenía por qué ser incómodo. Lo pasarían bien.  
Ryan se peinó diferente a lo habitual, volviendo a como tenía el pelo cuando le conoció de patrullero. Habría sido como un deja vu de no ser porque la ropa que lucía no era de uniforme. Estaba guapísimo.   
Bebieron de lo lindo. Eric se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de Wolfe y esperaba que para él estuviera siendo igual de entretenido. A ratos sentía que se le iban los ojos, pero Ryan no parecía darse cuenta. Llegó ese momento de la noche en el que tocaba preguntar por temas personales.  
—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó Ryan. Tenía las mejillas algo coloradas por el alcohol y se le veía animoso.  
—Ahora mismo no —respondió el cubano dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Le miró —. ¿Y tú?  
El más joven negó con la cabeza y Eric sonrió, llevando la vista hacia abajo.  
—¿Alguien en mente?  
Delko se encogió de hombros.  
—Puede ser.  
Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. La expresión de Wolfe cambió y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero alguien le empujó por detrás haciendo que casi tirase su bebida. Por suerte, Delko le sujetó. En cuanto el más joven se recompuso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a discutir con quien había sido, enseñando su placa por supuesto. Eric sonreía. Sabía que no iría a más, no iba a permitirlo. Y por un instante había tenido a Ryan entre sus brazos, había rozado su pelo y aspirado su aroma. Accidentalmente, claro. Ojalá hubiera estado sobrio para sentirlo más, se decía.  
—Anda, déjalo, Wolfe. Eso es abuso de poder —dijo entre risas.  
Al final terminaron hablando con el tipo que había empujado a Ryan. Era buena gente.  
Se quedaron en aquel bar hasta que cerró. Ambos iban bastante perjudicados, por lo que se debatieron un rato entre volver andando a sus respectivas casas o coger un taxi. Finalmente decidieron que era mejor andar para ir bajando la borrachera. Se les haría muy tarde, pero por suerte al día siguiente no tenían que trabajar a no ser que pasase algo. Cruzarían los dedos. Durante el camino siguieron hablando de temas variados. Habían encontrado que tenían cosas en común y era entretenido desconectar un poco de la criminalística.   
—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? Ha estado mirándote toda la noche —dijo Ryan con una sonrisa traviesa, refiriéndose a una chica del bar.  
—Vale, sí, la he visto —admitió el moreno, también sonriendo—. Pero no sé tío, no era mi tipo.  
—No sabes lo que dices.  
—Habértela ligado tú —le dio un empujón amistoso al más bajo.  
—No se le veía muy interesada en mí precisamente —de pronto se sobresaltó—. Es cierto, me estabas contando que alguien te gustaba. ¿Del laboratorio? Es Calleigh, ¿verdad?  
Delko rió.  
—Eh, no seas cotilla. No te lo voy a decir.  
—Es Calleigh.  
Eric negó con la cabeza y rió. Wolfe parecía realmente convencido de sus palabras. Le estaba mirando, expectante.  
—Sólo te diré que no es Calleigh.  
—Pero ¿es del laboratorio?  
—Dios, qué pesado eres Wolfe —se detuvo y el menor hizo lo mismo. Le miró. Tan sólo les iluminaba la luz de la Luna y las farolas. Debido al alcohol notaba una agradable sensación de irrealidad, como si estuviese soñando. Y le estaba costando mucho no decírselo todo. Sentía que no era para tanto, que no pasaría nada. Tras unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, Delko abrió la boca, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Bajó la vista, frotándose la cabeza. Ryan se había quedado callado también—. No te lo voy a decir.  
El chico siguió callado, mirándole. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar. Eric sabía que su lenguaje corporal había sido bastante obvio. Intentó romper aquel silencio incómodo de alguna manera, deseando de corazón que no se hubiese dado cuenta.  
—No me has dicho si te gusta alguien a ti —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, cambiando radicalmente su actitud. Ryan sacudió la cabeza y la expresión que tenía desapareció de su rostro.  
—La verdad es que no. Soy algo delicado por así decirlo.  
—Para variar —rió Eric.  
Retomaron el paso, ambos sonrientes de nuevo.  
—Así que te andas con exigencias incluso para los temas amorosos.  
—No es eso, sólo que me cuesta.  
—¿Ligar?  
Entonces fue Ryan quien le empujó, medio riendo.  
—No —sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse—. Que me guste alguien.  
Llegaron a un punto en el que cada uno tenía que tomar un camino distinto. Se quedaron parados el uno frente al otro. Delko tenía las manos en los bolsillos y le miraba desde arriba con una media sonrisa.  
—Lo he pasado bien —dijo. El más bajo le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Yo también. Habrá que repetir. La próxima vez con Calleigh —apuntó.  
Delko asintió de forma lenta y algo exagerada.  
—Correcto.  
Se quedó mirando a Wolfe. Sentía que estaba en el punto más alto de la borrachera. El chico pareció estudiar su mirada. Tenía la misma expresión que cuando examinaba alguna prueba. El mayor soltó una risilla tonta y se dio la vuelta.  
—Buenas noches, Wolfe.  
—Buenas noches, Delko.  
Oyó como Ryan echaba a Andar hacia su respectiva casa. A los pocos pasos se giró para mirarle y se encontró con la sorpresa de que éste había hecho lo mismo. Vio la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro, era un tipo extremadamente expresivo. Quizás se había dado cuenta. No le extrañaba, se había comportado como una quinceañera con tantas miraditas. El efecto del alcohol hizo que aquella situación le pareciera graciosa y soltó otra risita.  
.  
Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente no le parecía tan gracioso. Tardó en recordar que aquello había pasado, pero cuando lo hizo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y no sólo porque le doliera de la resaca.  
—La he cagado —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.  
Por suerte hasta después de dos días no volvería al trabajo, pero se los pasó enteros simulando escenas en su cabeza sobre lo que podía pasar cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Estaba la posibilidad de que Ryan tuviese poca tolerancia al alcohol y lo hubiese olvidado todo, aunque lo veía poco probable; no parecía tan borracho al despedirse. Otra opción era que el chico concluyese que le había malentendido y que aquello no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero sabía que Wolfe era de los que se fijan en todo. No por nada le llamaba “mente retorcida”. Y si le había llamado la atención su comportamiento, podía dar por hecho que al día siguiente, ya sobrio, habría procedido a analizarlo.   
.  
Los dos días pasaron. Había guardado una última esperanza de que Ryan pasase del tema y aquello se quedase en un traspié. Qué ingenuo era. El chico se mostró distinto con él desde que se saludaron aquella mañana en el laboratorio. No sabía decir qué había cambiado, incluso llegó a pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero no. Se lo confirmó Calleigh a la hora de comer.  
—¿Pasó algo la noche que salisteis Ryan y tú? —preguntó. Le pilló de imprevisto y casi se le va la comida por mal lado.  
—¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres?  
—¿Peleasteis?  
—¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo?  
—Me da la impresión de que te mira raro. Y lleva distraído toda la mañana.  
Aquellas palabras dieron un vuelco al corazón del moreno, quien suspiró tapándose la cara con ambas manos.  
—Oye Eric, no sé qué ha pasado, pero más vale que lo solucionéis antes de que vaya a más o podría acabar afectando al trabajo.  
Justo en ese momento, el chico entró a la cafetería y se dirigió hacia ellos. Se sentó al lado de Calleigh y entonces la chica se levantó.  
—Ahí os quedáis, tengo que revisar unas cosas —dijo con su sonrisa calmada de siempre y la mirada clavada en los ojos de Eric. Vale, lo había pillado.  
El gesto animoso de Wolfe cambió entonces. Eric se esforzó en mantener la misma expresión, pero el corazón le latía muy rápido. Miró a su alrededor, estaban rodeados de gente. Quizás hablar allí sería menos incómodo que a solas. En cuanto la chica salió por la puerta de la cafetería, se inclinó sobre la mesa acortando la distancia con su compañero. Puso cara de estarle regañando.  
—Wolfe, ¿se puede saber qué pasa contigo? —susurró— Calleigh dice que estás distraído y mirándome mal.  
Ryan claramente no se esperaba algo tan directo. Tragó saliva, pero no se acobardó.  
—Dirás qué pasa contigo, Delko.  
—A mí no me pasa nada y si tienes algún problema conmigo deberías decírmelo.  
Wolfe se quedó callado un momento, mirándole. Frunció los labios y resopló.  
—No voy a hablar esto aquí en medio.  
—Oh, sí que vamos a hablar aquí. No sé qué he hecho para que estés molesto, pero no vamos a hacer un drama de ello, ¿entiendes? Así que habla.  
Eric agradecía toda la experiencia que tenía como policía, porque había aprendido a hacerse el duro sin mostrar sus sentimientos. Aunque por dentro tenía el corazón a mil. Interrogar a un sospechoso de asesinato era menos difícil que aquello. Ryan se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Un gesto típico suyo.  
—Está bien —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te gusta alguien del laboratorio?  
—Perdona pero a esa conclusión llegaste tú solito.   
—Ya, pero es verdad.  
Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes. Delko levantó las manos. Le estaba costando demasiado mentirle. No quería hacerlo.  
—Está bien. Pillado. ¿Y qué si es así? Ya te dije que no es Calleigh, tienes vía libre con ella si eso es lo que te preocupa.  
El chico ignoró aquella última frase.  
—No te gusta una mujer, ¿verdad? Eric, no soy idiota.  
Eric sintió cómo su fachada se desmoronaba. No sabía qué expresión surcaba su rostro porque había muchas emociones que expresar en aquel momento. Guardó silencio unos instantes. Ryan le miraba fijamente. De pronto se levantó y salió de allí. Eric le siguió hasta una sala que en aquellos momentos estaba vacía y donde nadie les podía oír. Al final Ryan se había salido con la suya. Cerró la puerta, suspiró y se dio la vuelta. El más joven le dirigía una mirada entre expectante y reprochadora. Sabía que lo sabía.  
—Escucha Ryan, sé lo que parece, pero —bajó instintivamente la voz— te juro que no soy gay. No sé lo qué me pasa… Pero tampoco debería molestarte. No... Debes sentirte obligado a nada por esto… No soy un pervertido que va a hacerte algo ni mucho menos. No te voy a tocar.  
—¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
—No, y nadie debe saberlo.  
—Oye, eres poli, no vas a ser menos duro por ser gay.  
Delko resopló. No sabía si reír o qué. Menuda escenita.  
—Lo sé, pero ya te he dicho que no soy gay. Me gustan las mujeres, ¿vale? Esto es… algo pasajero, estoy seguro —se dio cuenta de que estaba hablándole en el mismo tono suave que empleaba para las chicas con las que se acostaba. Sacudió la cabeza—. Además doy por hecho que tú no…  
—Me gustan las mujeres.  
—Vale, fin del asunto entonces. En serio, no pasa nada —sonrió para quitar hierro al asunto—. Haremos como si esto no hubiese pasado. No podemos hacer del lugar del trabajo un sitio incómodo, ni para nosotros ni para nuestros compañeros. ¿Amigos?  
Diciendo esto último, le tendió una mano a su compañero. Éste suspiró y rodó los ojos. Obviamente aquello no era fácil de asimilar para esa mente retorcida suya. Tras unos instantes de silencio, el chico sacudió la cabeza, devolvió levemente la sonrisa y se la estrechó.  
—Amigos.  
*

Ryan Wolfe intentó no mostrar demasiado su entusiasmo. Lo sabía. Tenía razón. Y lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era tener razón.   
Lo que no le gustaba tanto era que su compañero, con el que había hecho tan buenas migas, estuviese por él. Dios, se le hacía raro incluso pensarlo. Tenía clarísimo que no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Actuaría como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Incluso sería mejor para ambos que se alejase un poco de Eric. Sólo para que no fuese a pensarse lo que no era.  
Estrechó su mano y salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta.


	3. Brusco

El tema no surgió más. En las siguientes semanas todo volvió a la normalidad… En apariencia. Aunque lo intentaba, ya no podía ver al cubano con los mismos ojos. Un tipo tan masculino, que tenía tanto éxito con las chicas… saber que estaba colado por él en secreto le hacía sentir extraño. Inflaba su ego de alguna manera y le daba un poco de ternura. Se fijó más en Eric desde aquel día, en cómo interactuaba con él. Y se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos que tenía cuando hablaban, porque dejó de tenerlo. Algo cambió en él poco a poco. No fue precisamente que se distanciaran. Seguían trabajando juntos, hablando y todo lo demás. Pero había algo distinto. Se sentía como si hubiese habido algo entre ellos y ya no.  
Era complicado para Ryan no darle vueltas al asunto. Eric, sin embargo, empezó a salir con muchas chicas, algunas de las cuales no conocía y quedaba con ellas directamente tras hablar por internet. Llegó hasta el punto de que una le robó la placa policial y estuvo en problemas. Calleigh y todos los que le conocían decían que aquello estaba siendo excesivo, incluso para alguien generalmente ligón como él. Lo achacaban a la muerte de Speedle, ya que el moreno no había asistido a terapia psicológica después de que ésta sucediera. Probablemente aquello fuese la mayor parte del problema, pero no podía evitar pensar que en su rechazo también podía habría influido en aquel comportamiento.  
Y cuando fue consciente de lo que Delko estaba pasando, fue cuando empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo: ¿Podría llegar a sentir algo así por aquel tipo? Al principio fue como si al hacerse la pregunta, se cerrase en banda ante cualquier respuesta. Durante unos días intentó ignorar a su mente, que le preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Y fue peor aún, porque inconscientemente no paraba de pensar en ello. Tenía que hacer algo. Y lo hizo, por más que le doliera.   
La única manera de burlar a su mente era darle algo más importante en lo que centrarse. Y si algo le gustaba a Ryan Wolfe, era destacar como el mejor. Si para mantener el orden de las cosas en su cabeza tenía que empezar a ver a Delko como un rival, lo iba a hacer.  
Empezó con pequeños gestos egoístas que no alertaron a nadie, como atribuirse el mérito de cosas que había hecho su compañero. H le felicitaba por su “buen trabajo”, Eric no se enteraba de nada y todos contentos. Pero fue a más. Poco a poco fue intentando prescindir lo más posible de la ayuda del cubano hasta el punto de intentar hacer parte del trabajo que no le correspondía y que no estaba cualificado para llevar a cabo. Eric le sorprendió un día intentando averiguar el modelo de un coche y le dejó caer, divertido, lo que “él, desde su experiencia identificando vehículos, creía”. A pesar de que lo hizo en tono de broma, Ryan se lo tomó como algo personal y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Más aún cuando resultó que Eric estaba en lo cierto.  
*  
Eric sabía que Wolfe era algo especialito. Él mismo lo decía y se lo había hecho ver de muchas maneras. Por eso, cuando empezó a querer competir con él, no le dio mucha importancia y le siguió el juego en cierto modo. Su relación se había enfriado mucho últimamente, era agradable volver a interactuar con él, aunque fuera de ese modo. Después de todo, seguían siendo amigos, ¿no?  
Se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando, durante una exploración de buceo en la que Ryan tenía órdenes de acompañarle desde el muelle, se largó con las pruebas sin esperar siquiera a que saliese del agua. Aquello realmente le dolió. Dejando de lado lo que pudiera sentir por Ryan, aquel gesto no era propio de un amigo. Ni siquiera de un compañero de trabajo. Intentó hablar con él, pero Wolfe iba a lo suyo y al parecer sólo le importaba él mismo. Aquella actitud por su parte sólo fue en aumento.  
Y todo cambió. Pasaron de llevarse bien a llevarse mal. De pronto no se soportaban y todo el mundo lo sabía. Una chica nueva llegó al laboratorio. Se llamaba Natalia Boavista y era muy guapa. Delko y ella empezaron una relación de “amigos con derechos” y, como para no ser menos, Ryan no tuvo otra que empezar a llevarse con Erika, una insoportable reportera que sólo hablaba con él para conseguir información sobre los casos. Y el muy idiota se la daba. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que todo el mundo la llamase “la novia de Wolfe”, aunque nadie sabía si realmente salían. Lo que era obvio es que al chico se le caían las babas con ella y luego siempre venía a ellos lloriqueando, arrepentido de haberla cagado hablando más de la cuenta.   
Pero había algo que Delko no sabía. Y es que cuando no miraba, cuando estaba concentrado analizando una prueba o distraído con Natalia, Wolfe clavaba sus ojos en él con expresión triste y cansada. Expresión que automáticamente cambiaba cuando el cubano se dignaba a mirarle. Por más que odiase aquella actitud por parte del más joven, no conocía los motivos que le habían llevado a ello. Se había rendido en intentar comprender qué pasaba por esa cabeza. No se le había ocurrido pensar que aquello era un mecanismo de defensa, un caparazón dentro del que se escondía Ryan asustado de no ser como había creído toda su vida. Ryan no le odiaba, pero odiaba aquella situación. No poder controlarla era algo que le sacaba de quicio, más tratándose de sus propios sentimientos. Sentía que no sabía quién era, que en su ordenada cabeza había aparecido algo que no sabía clasificar. Algo que no debía estar ahí pero que era incapaz de eliminar. Enfrentarse a ello le aterrorizaba y al mismo tiempo sentía que si no hacía algo le iba a explotar el cerebro. Y aquella tensión se traducía en malas miradas a Eric, pullas y situaciones incómodas. Su plan de competir contra Delko para no sentir nada más por él no estaba funcionando.  
“Qué asco”, se decía Delko, incapaz de entender cómo había podido sentirse atraído por alguien tan rastrero. Para colmo, a su hermana le diagnosticaron cáncer, lo que no ayudó nada a mejorar su humor. Pero le ayudó a aclararse, ya que decidió que debía darle importancia a quien se lo merecía, y Marisol se merecía todo en el mundo. Empezó a dedicarse únicamente a ella. Cuando Ryan le sacaba de sus casillas, pensaba en ella y en que hacía todo aquello para cubrir sus gastos en el hospital y demás necesidades. Su hermana se convirtió en su razón para vivir. Y en su principal motivación para tener que verse las caras todos los días con Ryan Wolfe.   
Intentó que aquella nueva situación no afectase a su trabajo. Y al principio lo consiguió. Pero a veces se ausentaba o no respondía a las llamadas por estar con Marisol, y como nadie le decía nada, acabó convirtiéndose casi en un hábito.   
.  
.  
.  
Aquella mañana, como tantas otras últimamente, no respondió el teléfono al ver el número del CSI en la pantalla. Tenía que llevar a su hermana al médico para una revisión. Los muertos podían esperar. Se encontró con Calleigh y Wolfe algo más tarde, y éste último le echó en cara actuar con lo que al parecer él llamaba “el estilo Delko”. Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. “Si pensara que puedes entender por lo que estoy pasando, te lo contaría”, le había dicho. Y casi había hecho falta que Calleigh les separase para que no se pegaran.  
Estuvo con Marisol, ayudándole a comer y a hacer algunas cosas de la casa. Unas horas después del encontronazo con su compañero, conducía tranquilo. Había olvidado por completo aquel encaramiento. No era importante para él en aquellos momentos. Lo que hiciese o dijese el idiota de Wolfe, no era su maldito problema después de todo.   
Entonces sonó la radio del coche patrulla. Se trataba de una llamada de emergencia emitida a todas las unidades disponibles. Eric sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón cuando reconoció aquella voz, que gritaba desesperada pidiendo refuerzos porque le habían disparado. Era Ryan Wolfe.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Agradecería mucho una opinión sincera y consejos para mejorar. Sé que la continuidad de la narración no es lo más, pero tengo poco tiempo para escribir y me sale así muy a lo loco. Pronto subiré la continuación. ¡Gracias y un saludo!


End file.
